Vitality
Vitality is a Character Attribute seen throughout the Diablo universe. Diablo/Hellfire In Diablo I, together with the class of choice, Vitality indirectly determines the Life of a hero. While Vitality can be increased through magical items, it is still under the responsibilities of the class to determine Life gains per point. From top to bottom: * s gain .5 more Life per Vitality from magical items than Warriors, but still gain 2 Life per hard point. *Warriors gain 2 Life for every point of Vitality in both cases. *Sorcerers gain only 1 Life for every point of Vitality in both cases. *All other classes get 1 Life from hard points into Vitality, but magical bonuses to Vitality give them 1.5 Life per point. It should be taken into consideration that if one wishes to make a Barbarian, his Vitality will also help determine the damage he deals when he does not make use of a shield. This opens the possibility of a Two-handed weapon hero at close range. Diablo II/Lord of Destruction In Diablo II, Vitality again determines how much Life a character has, but now also determines the quantity of Stamina that a character has. Vitality can be increased by magical items, but even so, it is still the character's class that determines how much Life is given to the character. The Stamina regeneration rate also increases with more points. The bonus to Life per point in Vitality by class is: * +4 *Amazon, Assassin, and Paladin +3 *Druid, Necromancer, and Sorceress +2 All classes receive +1 Stamina per Vitality with the exception of the Assassin who gets +1.25 instead. Players who plan on using items that give bonuses to their Vitality might want to be warned that the Life obtained from those bonuses will not be affected by items/skills that give +% Life. For example, a Werebear Druid normally has +190% Life from a maxed out Lycanthropy. This would normally give him slightly less than 6 Life per point into Vitality. However, if the same Druid were to apply anything with +Vitality, like the unique charm Annihilus, the bonus Life he'd get from the enchantments will only be 2 per point. Diablo III Vitality returns in Diablo III, once again as the stat that determines a character's Life. The effects are small at only 10 Life per point initially, but the gains begin to increase in value depending on the following level ranges: *Levels 36-60: +1 Life per level, up to +35 Life per point. *Levels 61-65: +4 Life per level, up to +55 Life per point. *Levels 66-70: +5 Life per level, up to +100 Life per point. It should be noted that Classic players can only go up to the level cap of 60. Thus, they must upgrade to the expansion if they wish more gains out of their Vitality, or gather equipment that gives a % bonus to total Life. One may increase Vitality through finding equipment that offers affixes that specifically increase that stat. Amethyst gems will also offer Vitality if they are placed in a socket that is not a weapon or helm socket; up to +280 per gem. The Paragon system also allows all players to place their Core points into Vitality, with no cap other than what is allowed by their Paragon level. Upon leveling up in the normal system, all players gain +2 Vitality, no matter their specializations. Category:Gameplay